magics_and_heroes_when_worlds_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Cali
Cali (カリ, Kari) is a supporting character in the series. After being rescued in Perilous Pastures, she will encourage and offer Spyro, Twilight, or any of their friends to try and beat all her challenges. "So you're ready to try a challenge huh? Well, let me warn you right off the bat, they're TOUGH. Like me. Want to give one a try?" :—Cali. Appearance :Voice actor: Sumalee Montano (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known(Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Martina Treger (Deutsch) In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future Gallery Personality Cali is one of most daring explorers. She describes herself as being tough and laughs in the face of danger. She is never afraid of being captured by her enemies, which is lucky as it seems to happen quite a lot. Despite this, as revealed in Prism Break, she hates spiders. At first, she was generally annoyed by Flynn's overconfident personality, but in the end, she began to warm up to him when she found out that they both have something they agree on. If you're looking for adventure, Cali is the natural choice as a trainer to prepare young Skylanders for future missions. Relationships Friends/Allies *Ancients *Princess Celestia *Star Swirl the Bearded *Mayor Mare *Ponies *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *Thomas Jones *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Christopher Thorndyke *Tikal the Echidna *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Emeral *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su Family Neutral *Sunset Shimmer *Discord *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Ghost Girl *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *E-102 Gamma *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Gogobas *Babylonians/Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Breezie the Hedgehog Rivals Enemies *The Fallened **Lyric the Last Ancient *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot *Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Egg Army **Thunderbolt *Lord Tirek *Queen Chrysalis *King Sombra *Shreddix *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Willy Walrus *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Ifrit *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills History Past One of Skylands' greatest explorers, Cali originally set out to map every single islands before she was forced to give up after the number 4,367. She settled in Citadel Ruins where she helped train the young beings to become Skylanders. Synopsis Notes & Trivia *Cali's character model is shared by Jess LeGrand's, who has her ears laid down opposite to Cali's. *She slightly resembles a lynx in appearance. *She is voiced by Sumalee Montano, who is best known for voicing Arcee in the animated series, Transformers Prime. *As shown in Troll Home Security, Cali knows how to set up and use explosives. Category:Mabus Category:Females Category:Allies